<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Ahead Baby, Take Me by TechSupportDolphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943244">Go Ahead Baby, Take Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechSupportDolphin/pseuds/TechSupportDolphin'>TechSupportDolphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stanford Stories and More [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cute, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, Fun, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Marking, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Nerdy Ford Pines, Nipple Licking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Young Ford Pines, fast burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechSupportDolphin/pseuds/TechSupportDolphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On mornings like these, Ford couldn't tell if anything had happened the night before, if he had confessed, or it was just sheer luck that you decided to pass out near him. Did it mean anything? Had you falling asleep atop his chest, face burrowing deep against the scruffy surface of his chin, and arms tenderly holding his mean you also pinned for Ford</p><p>Of all his PHDs and degrees, not a single one helped him right now. They couldn't help determine what was the right thing to say, whether it was socially acceptable to pull you closer to him, to kiss those lips he had dreamed about for much too long on those long cold nights in the lab. It was unfair, in all honesty.</p><p>Ford had his dream woman laying across his chest, and all the feelings whirling around inside only added to the burning questions that would seer his thoughts all day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Reader, Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stanford Stories and More [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Ahead Baby, Take Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The things I write at 6 in the morning when I cant sleep....Hope you enjoy either way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On mornings like these, Ford couldn't tell if anything had happened the night before, if he had confessed, or it was just sheer luck that you decided to pass out near him. Did it mean anything? Had you falling asleep atop his chest, face burrowing deep against the scruffy surface of his chin, and arms tenderly holding his mean you also pinned for Ford?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all his PHDs and degrees, not a single one helped him right now. They couldn't help determine what was the right thing to say, whether it was socially acceptable to pull you closer to him, to kiss those lips he had dreamed about for much too long on those long cold nights in the lab. It was unfair, in all honesty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford had his dream woman laying across his chest, and all the feelings whirling around inside only added to the burning questions that would seer his thoughts all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any actions taken could be wrong, but not doing anything was just as bad. Should Ford sit here and not move until you woke up? The sun had already begun to peek through his curtains, the rays of light-catching on each beaker and test tube scattered along the desks, as well as the glasses perched atop his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body squirmed just a little before a sigh escaped. The warmth tickled at Ford's jaw, and he suppressed a smile when you nuzzled into the thick intoxicating scent of Ford's coat. A hum followed next while your hands drifted up to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly and sweetly, Ford lifted your chin with a smile. "Morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm......morn...ing...." Touching your lips to his jaw, you sighed. "How long have we been asleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".......Ford? Everything ok?" Eyes finally fluttering open, you looked up at the shocked and flustered expression on the man's face. The tips of his fingers were stiffly digging into your waist, eyes bulging In shock, and mouth every so slightly agape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your gaze flickered around the different aspects of his handsome face, silently appreciating the sharpness of his jaw and the sharp cheekbones that gave him a more in-depth darker look, before finally realizing why he was so shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paleness covered your cheeks as he swallowed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Ford I... I'm so sorry I didn't....fuck I've ruined everything, haven't I.....I just uh....I-it was.....please don't fire me I didn't mean-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"(Y/n)?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..........yes Ford?" Sheepishly looking up, you mumbled his name towards the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up with one Sixed fingered hand, he grasped the edge of your chin delicately, eyes set with a determination that very thinly veiled the nervousness beneath. This would be the most crucial choice he's made in all his years of living. More test worthy than any trial or experiment, nor nerve-wracking than his studies throughout gravity falls, and much more severe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes fluttered softly when he inches closer, lips brushing up just ever so slightly to your cheek as Ford exhaled gently. The warm breath made a shiver rack up your spine before lulling into a gentle tremble beneath his skilled fingers. "F-Ford..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"(Y/n) can I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Excitedly you cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright grin covered his ex's press ion when you sheepishly blushed at the exclamation. It just showed that the two of you were just as eager, something that put Ford's shaky nerves to ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down to brush up against the curve of your neck, he paused, taking in each shaky exhale from your trembling form, noting how warm your skin was as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along your neck, to the rushing heartbeat that spiked when he bit down ever so gently at the skin there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, the first moan escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft sound caught Ford off guard. How could anything be so.... soft? And pure? And so </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It just couldn't be real. There was no WAY that sound came from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just to further confirm his theory, he sucked harder at the soft spot of your throat with skill, a bruise shortly following as you gasped with needy desire. The sounds spurred him on, like a siren call beckoning him in further and further to the depths of your passion. This was his first time with a woman, or really anyone if you discount a few drunken nights with Fiddleford, but he had enough knowledge from books and studies to get through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example, judging based on your reactions and from many studies, you were more than likely to be more sensitive around your chest, something his hands began to get to work with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaze shifting up to your face for consent, he paused, fingers tracing the fabric in thought while you caught your breath. The sensations were coming in like waves, rushing over before pulling away just a second, those few seconds of silence before crashing down with more touches and more delicious feelings from those fingers of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing his pausing, you gave a quick nod of approval but shifted away before he could do anything. A questioning look flickered his eyes before settling into appreciation at the sight of you carefully tugging off the lab coat draped over your figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford would have to bring up his other fantasies later, like how much he wanted you to be wearing his lab coat and Nothing else right now, or how many times he imagined late night sex across the lab tables. For now, it was more straightforward. It was the start of something great that didn't need to be rushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the spirit of new beginnings, he stopped you before the shirt was entirely off, body leaning up into a sitting position with you settled on top. The passion lingered behind as seriousness grew over his eyes and his hands grasped yours. There was a burning question that couldn't leave his mind. Ford just couldn't go forward without knowing what this meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fling? Didn't seem your style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck buddies, maybe? Also not your thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps....maybe you.....</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ford I...I love you." The confession had him freezing up again, heart-stopping and face tense as you looked away. "I tried to hide it because your my boss and...I couldn't afford to be fired. Even if you do fire me after whatever...this is, then ok. I'm ok with that, and I would understand. But I can't live without telling you how much I love you...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled inside your beautiful eyes, and he softened slightly. They fell down your cheeks, the sniffling soon following and fists rubbing away the tears as each one ghosted your skin. Even like this, you were gorgeous in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears had filled his own at the confession, something you didn't notice until he was pressing up against your lips. It wasn't like the neck kisses or anything else you had experienced. There was a want behind it, a burning need for love and passion that Ford never had before. He needed this to survive. This is what would keep him going on hard nights or lonesome mornings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This tenderness in your touch, the soft gazes and gentle I love yous, how could he live without it now that he's had it? All of it showed in the kiss. All of it bubbled out with the pressure of his lips and the gentle stroke of his hands to your cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most men were rushed with kisses, forceful, shoving their tongues into your mouth just to hurry things along for the main event, but not Ford. No, he didn't rush it. Maybe it was the lack of real-world experience, or simply just his nature, that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was the skimming of hands-on burning skin, the shifting of clothes as he slowly moved up your shirt and tossed it aside with another heated kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lack of air was slowly starting to burn at your lungs but was quickly satiated when his mouth moved down to your breasts. One would assume that having an extra finger would make this sort of thing...odd, but all it did was add different sensation and precision to every action Ford took. Most times, this helped with holding more than one thing or in his chemistry, but at the moment, he shifted that skill into unhooking your bra with one hand, the other gently pushing you back onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The material loosely covered your chest as he stared in awe. Ok, truth be told, he REALLY didn't know a lot about this. There was never time for him to watch...adult content, so the closest he had gotten to seeing breasts was in textbooks. Of course, that was far from the real thing, and Ford was taken aback when Ford pulled the flimsy lace back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear you were nervous about this, understandable, but his thoughts were too clouded to take note of this. Maybe in your mind, it was more worrying since he was older, or perhaps just cause you had always viewed Ford as this amazing mature man that was WAY far out of your league. One of these days, all those hours of working would pay off, and every woman ((Or man)) would want a piece of Ford. He would be a rich and famous man with everything he could want at the tip of his Six fingered hands, so why would he bother with some small-town girl with a barely passed degree in nursing and Psychology? This is without even mentioning the fact you were 18, and he was 25.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts kept you off track for a few moments before a supprised gasp escaped your lips as Ford sheepishly flicked your nipple. It wasnt like you hadn't experimented with yourself before. In fact, you had done quite a few experiments while Ford was away from the lab, but having another person's touch was FAR from those quick getting off sessions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one, the pads of his fingers were much more firm. The calluses added a masculine texture as he played around with the nubs, his eyes darkening in amusement at the shy whimpers each pull and tweek produced. It didn't take long for him to want more, and soon enough, his body was between those spread thighs and his lips on your chest. Ford glanced up as you grasped at the thick strands of dark brown hair atop his head, your body arching up into his softly suckling lips. The sight was purely sinful, and that was on both ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ford enjoyed seeing you beneath him, you certainly enjoyed watching him. Those soft pink lips wrapped around your breast, eyes clouded over with that drunken lust, and hands wordlessly fumbling with the loose belt around his waist. Pushing his head back with a groan, you shifted up just enough to grab at the waistband and tug it off. A few seconds passed where you just held it, thoughts shifting through each other before Ford softly kissed your forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing just...It's Nothing." You tossed aside the belt and kissed at the soft stubble starting to grow in at his jaw. "Mm, maybe we should wait until you take a shower. Your filthy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford looked appalled at the suggestion of stopping. Was that even POSSIBLE?! How could he just stop when you were laying there with your body just ready for him? "Do....YOU want to stop?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".............Not really but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, cause I dont plan on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, he was back at it again, lips moving down the expanse of your stomach speedily before you could've moved away. The tip of his nose tickled at your skin as he bit down onto your skirt playfully. "F-Ford! Hey, wait a- mm, Ford!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I read once before about the different Ero zones on a woman. The nape of the neck and Ear lobe is quite obvious, but I also read that woman tend to be sensitive here-" His lips gently brushed up against your bare ankle as his hands skimmed up to the hem of your skirt before lifting your leg to kiss at the back of your knee gently. "And here. You've been shaking this entire time, so I'm assuming you like this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes....please Ford...j-j-just...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, darling. I'll hurry up." Ford placed another delicate kiss at your knee before he pulled back to finish with the tight jeans that hugged at his thighs. There were nights where you spent imagining those thighs, that amazing ass in those sinfully tight jeans. Ford must've known what a tease those days were, bending over to grab things and giving you the perfect view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But your daydreams of Ford's ass were cut off by something MUCH better, and your eyes were widened with pure shock as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy SHIT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus CHRIST Ford-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-'m sorry if it isnt what you...um, expected...I've never a-ahem, been with a woman, and I'm not exactly sure if im-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOUR HUGE, FORD WHAT THE HELL." He blinked in silence as you shoved him back with a devious grin. The sudden shift of domanicence had a soft yelp escape his plush lips as you situated between those creamy thighs. "Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with this~."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"(Y-Y/n)??! I...I was supposed to be...What are you doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dont worry, baby, your gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> this~" The teasing purr towards the end of your sentence had Ford swallowing sheepishly. That submissive, sweet girl had quickly been replaced by pure hunger, predatory eyes drinking in the sight of his hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, it was your first time seeing one in real life, but you certainly knew he was above average. More long than thick, but you preferred it that way. It curved up towards his stomach, tip the same pink as his plush lips and a small bead of precum dripping from the top. Your hands brushed up against his base, the soft brown curls tickling at your fingers as he gripped the couch tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any warning, your lips lowered down to lick at the tip, that small bead of precum disappearing as you sucked down gently. Shockingly, Ford gave a loud moan, his head thrown back from the little bit of touch on his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Ford loud in bed? God, that was a filthy thought. That dark part in your mind said to abuse this, make him cry out your name so loud that everyone in the town knew he was yours. All yours, your lover, and your Standford. No one else would make him gasp out like this, make his skin flush, and hips pathetically shove up for more of that gentle licking. Hell, you had barely started, and he was melting onto the soft material of the couch and whimpering out requests. Maybe you could start using this when you needed to take a break, and Ford insisted on keeping working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allowing him to have the smallest bit of pity, you lowered down to start bobbing along his cock with a steady rhythm. It wasnt too fast, more focused on firmly licking up the underside of his cock before swirling that spongey tip in your mouth and then going back down. The cycle only repeated and repeated before you added in a little bit of hand movement, Ford's eyes flying open in pure bliss as you grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The groans and moans were like a song that strengthed you to keep going. I mean, how could you not let him cum when he was practically sobbing for you to keep going? If he wanted to cum inside your mouth, then be my guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thighs shaking and hands grabbing at your hair, Ford shoved you down to the hilt before finally releasing inside that hot mouth of yours with a whimper. The deep penetration made you swallow each drop, the slightly salty liquid flowing down your throat with every pump of his quivering hips. You expected him only to last a second or two, but he kept cumming for a good few moments, your mouth full by the time he finally released your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford slowly opened his eyes to look down at your riled up hair and a flushed face. The small blush across your cheeks made him smile, but it shifted quickly to a flustered gasp when you opened up to show the cum inside your cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching intently as you swallowed down the load, his cock swelled slightly while your eyes flickered back down. "Hard already? Even after cumming so hard for me?~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I can't help it when you...y-you do things like that." Carefully pulling you up onto his lap, Ford glanced down. "Mind if we keep this on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, baby. Take me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>((Bonus))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford smirked as you wrapped a towel around your chest, the marks all along your neck visible as he inched closer. The turtle necks should keep him covered if there were any last-minute stops to the grocery store, but he could tell you weren't as happy about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My neck is COVERED, Ford!! What if someone sees?!" The mirror showed him your exasperated face, your fingers tracing over the bruises as he leaned down to kiss your cheek. "I swear to god, if anyone in the town sees this, I'm going to kill you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." He interacted with a kiss on your cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DONT DISTRACT ME, BASTARD-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>((Here, have young baby boy))</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>